


《HELP》

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 古加古中心，消火候古雷入獄與加洛的對談
Relationships: 古加古中心
Kudos: 4





	《HELP》

這風景出乎意料地容易熟悉。

古雷沿著白色牆壁比直向前，在盡頭處右轉後，就會看到白鐵製的門佇立在前方，門的保養似乎做的不是很好，在被人打開時，總會伴隨刺耳的金屬摩擦聲，但由於也沒出什麼大事，這種小問題就被人無視掉了。

這裡是訪問室，是被羈押等待審判的人唯一與外界聯繫的通道，被認為是人性的配置，但對如今的古雷來說，這只顯得多餘礙事。古雷在警備人員的引領下進入狹窄的房間，三面是有些斑駁的白牆，一面則是玻璃，連接又隔絕著內與外兩個世界。

說是隔絕也有些誇張過頭，畢竟還是在同一棟建築物裡，看到的也只是另一面牆壁，不同的是有罪之身無法到玻璃後方，僅此而已。

古雷討厭那面玻璃，不是因為無法前往，而是在那層透明後面，總會見到那早已被自己拋棄的藍天。  
那片藍色一如以往耀眼到刺目煩心的程度。

「嗨，古雷，我來了。」  
「回去。」  
「不要，我可是有好好填表申請30分鐘的探訪時間的。」

死小鬼。

從開放探視的時候開始，這對話就進入了他與他的循環中，如同時鐘指針必定會繞行一周，這對話等同於告知古雷在這被白色牆壁包圍，無視時間流逝的場所又再次迎來新的周期。

加洛‧提莫斯。  
那傢伙每個禮拜同一時間總是在那片玻璃對面，掛著一如既往爽朗到惹人厭的笑臉向等待著司法局處分的古雷‧佛賽特打招呼，毫無例外，雖然偶爾也有過其他人來探望，但固定時間前來報到的，就只有這名差點被他殺死兩次的孩子。

趕也趕不走，那抹刺眼的藍色總是會在那時間闖進古雷的視線範圍，無論用多麼冰冷殘酷的語言對待，他都像天空一樣待在前方，像彩虹一樣嶄露笑容，然後面對著古雷的冷臉，自顧自開始說些生活上無關緊要的小事。

對古雷來說幾乎可以看成是固定時間就會進行的拷問。  
簡直就像被幽靈附身一樣，不，說不定那還好一點，至少他只需要在夜晚面對惡夢，而不是還要懼怕每個禮拜都會來臨的現實。

古雷‧佛賽特討厭加洛的眼睛，藍色深邃的像大海，偏偏又有一簇火焰在跳動，總是直視著人，將自己一覽無遺的反射出來。

古雷‧佛賽特也痛恨加洛的笑容，自大的小鬼，笑得像是什麼都沒發生過似的，嘴角勾勒的曲線連一絲虛偽與嘲諷都沒有。

那是什麼怪物？披著人皮，卻沒有人心，感覺不到他應該要有的憎恨，感覺不到他應該對自己的憤怒，但也感覺不到原諒的氛圍，只是做出用泥土將凹洞填平的行為，假裝地面從來沒發生過崩塌過的虛像。

古雷對自己的罪有所自覺，從成為燃燒者時這個罪就成立了。  
但當他坦白一切，登上自己用罪惡堆砌出的樓梯，終於到達審判自己的刑台上時，卻發現前方空無一物，這樣的不尋常顯得如此可怕，又讓人覺得噁心。

為何？  
加洛‧提莫斯手上的刑刀為何還沒揮下？

就算數次用冰冷的言語攻擊，就算數次用看穢物的表情回應，到後來甚至像個死人以沉默消耗時間，加洛也只是在玻璃的對面，臉上掛著笑容繼續他的閒話家常。  
加洛的話題相當多元，有時是日常生活中發生的笑話，有時是前燃燒者的目前生活，有時是災後復興工作遇到的狀況，就算古雷從頭到尾不曾回應過，他仍是會用各式各樣的話語將那30分鐘完全填滿。

然後在探訪時間結束時，會朝著古雷露出燦爛的笑容揮手道別。

「我會再來的，下次見。」

為什麼還要再來？  
在一切都攤開來後，彼此的關係早已比不熟識的陌生人還糟糕，為何還要繼續？  
別再來了。  
別再來了！  
別再來了別再來了別再來了別再來了別再來了別再來了別再來了——！！  
別繼續出現在他眼前！

拜託終結吧，這個惡夢般的循環！

為什麼他沒死？為什麼不放過他？為什麼還要像沒事一樣出現在自己面前閒話家常？  
都知道一切了不是嗎？

每當古雷看到加洛沒有一絲陰霾的雙眼總會覺得那是對自己的懲罰，每當那孩子對自己笑時就覺得作嘔萬分，每當那抹藍色出現在視線內總是讓他回想起自己無法償還的罪過，加洛‧提莫斯，光是存在就足以讓古雷‧佛賽特這個人痛苦萬分。

今天，那抹令他感到畏懼的蔚藍依舊佇立在玻璃後方。

「嗨，古雷，這次我帶了蘋果來喔！」  
加洛炫耀似的舉高手上的袋子晃兩下，像往常一樣，把背袋放到腳邊隨意擺放，伸手拉開鐵製的椅子，坐在玻璃前方與古雷面對面。

「原本想帶披薩還是炸雞的，但其他人說帶水果類這種可以放又有營養的東西去探訪才是王道。水果攤的大嬸說這批蘋果很甜，還特別算我便宜點，等下你可以吃吃看。」

一顆蘋果被放到平台上，均勻飽滿的鮮紅色，在白色燈光下折射出果皮上薄辣的光澤，像不通透的玻璃罐中裝滿人類的鮮血，彷彿隔著玻璃就可以聞到那令人反胃的鐵腥味。古雷移開視線，反射性的用手掌遮住嘴，他知道這一切都是自己的妄想，蘋果就只是蘋果，但他無法停止感到噁心。

每次來探望古雷的加洛都會帶給他外面的食物，但這些探望品全都進了垃圾桶，生理上不能接受，心理上也是。

但就算知道東西都會被古雷扔掉，加洛在下次會面時仍會帶新的過來。

「最近啊……」  
他與他的迴圈依舊在繼續，不阻止巨蛇吞噬自己的尾巴，蛇就會在最後將自己殺死。也許是精神終於到了極限，也許是因為衝動想斬斷這扭曲的輪迴，古雷終於開口，不在只是沉默面對眼前的青年。

那聲音蒼白卻銳利，直直刺向對話的核心。

「加洛，你還不膩嗎？。」  
「古雷？」  
「這種愚蠢的探訪遊戲該結束了吧，你三番兩頭就往這裡跑到底想做什麼？是來嘲笑我的嗎？還是來欣賞我失去一切的模樣？」

加洛瞪大雙眼，內心的訝異毫不掩飾浮現在臉上，不知是為古雷終於開口說話感到驚喜，或是對語句帶有的無力與絕望感到吃驚。古雷對加洛怎麼想的並不感興趣，加洛一向自顧自說著自己想說的話，這次終於該輪到他了。

如果加洛一直不把刀揮下的話，那他就自己親自套上絞刑繩吧。  
畢竟，他已經累了。

「已經夠了吧，加洛‧提莫斯……我這狼狽的模樣還不夠取悅你嗎？」  
「古雷，我沒有這個意思。」  
「你的笑容不就是這意思嗎？乾脆老老實實地說你恨我，你這一切行為都是為了折磨我，你有這權利。」  
古雷靠著椅背，把話說開似乎比想像中還痛快，他朝著天花板發出幾聲空洞的悶笑，眼角餘光帶著反擊的快意繼續說道。  
「我是殺掉你父母的殺人犯，隱瞞事實欺騙你，甚至還想把你也一起殺了，幾乎同等毀了你的人生，理所當然該是你最痛恨的人吧。」

沒錯，事情就該是這樣發展，他應該要被這孩子恨的，這樣才是讓一切回歸正軌。

「嗯，一般來說是啦……」  
可惜的是，對於讓古雷安排的計畫脫軌這件事，加洛從來沒有讓人失望過。

「但抱歉，讓你失望了古雷，說真的……其實我沒什麼印象。」  
「什麼？」

這大概是從探望到現在，古雷第一次看到玻璃對面的加洛露出困擾的表情，額頭被不知該如何反應的情緒刻劃出幾道淺淺的痕紋，食指搔了下臉頰，而後尷尬轉動眼珠的畫面。

「我想，大概是當時年紀太小的關係，也有可能是受到太大驚嚇，我對父母的印象……出乎意料的單薄啊，那時家裡燒得很徹底，也沒有什麼照片可以回憶，所以甚至連長相都記不起來，簡單來說就是———完全忘光了！」  
「你說什麼？」  
「就是那樣啦，如果只是依照常理的話我的確該恨古雷沒錯，但我實在沒什麼古雷是害死我家人的仇人，我絕對要為父母報仇的實感啊，唔啊……這樣死去的爸媽會不會覺得我很糟糕啊，古雷？」

「我怎麼知道！你這不肖子！」不要跟燒死自己父母的殺人犯討論記不起跟爸媽有關的記憶該怎麼辦！

古雷認得那個表情，眉頭緊皺、抿著嘴、眼瞼下包裹著火焰的海洋色彩不安游移，加洛從小不知道該如何是好時就會出現的表情。

「你這傢伙，未免、太扯了……」

不是捨棄了恨意，而是因為缺少了應有的幸福回憶所以無法去恨嗎？這孩子家人性命，對雙親的記憶，連同能對自己散發的恨意，都一併被古雷失控的火焰焚燒殆盡。  
人是由記憶建構起人格，人格與世界交織，再次構築出新的記憶，就算是艱辛的過去，也是構成靈魂的基礎，記憶的喪失，同等將靈魂削去一部分，原本的加洛在那場火災後已經消失了。

人只會對發生在自己身上的事感到恨，儘管明白眼前的古雷是奪走自己應有幸福的罪人，但感情卻無法連上，宛若在腦海中播放著的紀錄片，毫無發生在自己身上的感受。

古雷臉上寫滿了不可置信，瞪大的紅色雙眼想從加洛身上找出名為謊言的破綻，不可置信被懊悔取代，轉換成痛楚的刻痕烙印在眉心，虛幻的疼痛讓古雷忍不住伸手按壓，試圖拭去剛烙上的新的罪過。

「居然完全，記不起來嗎……這麼重要的東西……」  
如果真是這樣的話，他在加洛身上奪走了比他想像中更多的東西。

儘管加害的一方沉重的用手掌遮住自己雙眼，低頭不可置信地喃喃自語，但身為遺忘的一方，卻只是稍微有些困擾的搔著臉頰，彷彿一切都可雲淡風輕的掠過。

「變成這樣我也沒辦法啊……不過或許忘掉也好。」加洛用手指敲了敲玻璃，古雷抬起頭，看到的是一直以來都讓他不知該如何是好的，加洛的招牌微笑。

「比起為連長相都想不起來的父母報仇，我果然，還是覺得優先珍惜還活著的人比較好。」  
「你是笨蛋嗎？是我害你連死去的親人記憶都失去，連回憶過去都做不到，讓你變得這麼淒慘你說你不恨！？」  
「不，一碼歸一碼，他們雖然是被你失控的火焰燒死的，但忘記他們是我自己的問題，我的問題我會自己背負解決。」  
「說得可真夠輕描淡寫的，別裝出已經看開一切的聖人面孔啊！莫非你還想說要原諒想殺掉你的我嗎？那可不是不小心，我是真的……覺得你很礙眼。」

「啊啊，的確是呢，你用火燒了我兩次吧。當時要不是里歐的火焰保護我的話，我大概早就被你燒死了。」  
加洛繃起臉將上身往玻璃前的平台上靠，眉毛上揚眼睛半瞇的瞪著古雷，一副蓄勢待發要吵架的模樣。  
「我也是在那時才認知到，你只是表面上很優秀，實際上是個比我想像中更不像話的大人啊，我很生氣。」  
「……。」  
「嘛，算了。」  
「——什麼？」

正當古雷繃緊神經等待接下來的怒罵時，加洛又重新拉回身體，靠著椅背，手枕在後腦勺，笑容比平時多加了些淘氣，或多或少有些惡作劇的意味在。

「反正我活得好好的嘛，氣那時也生完了，就算了。」

算了？  
這算什麼？  
———怎麼可以算了啊！？

古雷不知道這是今天第幾次因為加洛的話瞪大雙眼，當他決定終結兩人的循環時，讓腦袋麻痺的驚愕總是三番兩頭的降臨到自己身上。  
這傢伙是在整他嗎？已經化為行動的殺意豈能如此輕易隨風消逝，又或者是從頭到尾，加洛‧提莫斯都認為讓古雷‧佛塞特這個人驚慌失措的樣子是另類的折磨方式？

驚愕轉變成茫然，茫然又化成了憤怒，古雷內心的怒火穿過喉嚨從緊咬的齒縫間迸出，僅剩的右手用力捶向玻璃，強化特製的玻璃不會輕易碎裂，但卻防不住駭人的巨響。

如果是前一段時間，在發生古雷尚未對加洛告知移民計畫之前，面對古雷脫下面具後的怒火，加洛或許會感到驚慌失措，但到了現在，加洛面對怒火沖天的古雷已經可以冷靜以對。  
周圍的警衛連忙衝過來，加洛略為尷尬地朝他們揮手，示意他們不需要擔心，什麼事都沒有。雖然看古雷的模樣並不像什麼事都沒有，但基於普羅米波利斯法律保障的隱私權益，警衛看了兩眼，終究還是退回到自己原來的位置。

「加洛‧提莫斯，你到底在開什麼玩笑？」  
「沒有開玩笑啊，古雷，我一直很認真。」  
「那就認真的去看我是怎麼對待你的啊！給我憤怒啊！明明任何人遭遇都該覺得不可原諒的事，你卻笑著帶過，為什麼你還能笑？為什麼一副完全不在乎的模樣？難道你像怪物一樣感覺不到疼痛？加洛‧提莫斯，我的性命你有奪走的資格，所以至少表現出點符合這資格的態度吧！」  
「才不要，我為什麼非得配合你的自殺性衝動啊？我是以滅火救人為畢生志願，根本不想奪走誰的命，反正那時也揍了古雷兩拳，就當扯平了吧。」  
「扯得平嗎！你的腦袋到底是怎麼長的……。」

無論什麼情緒都被加洛柔軟的撥開，古雷彷彿全身力氣都被抽乾似的癱坐在椅子上，按摩著隱隱做痛的太陽穴。

長期隱瞞自己為燃燒者的事在政治圈打滾，他應該已經很習慣戴上虛偽的面具，用不同的思路去引導事情朝他所想的方向邁進，用不同的面孔去應對讓人聽從自己的話語，但在加洛面前，這些能力毫無用武之地。  
古雷無法理解加洛的想法，因為無法理解，所以參透不了加洛的目的，所以他只能隨著加洛的步調起舞。

這對於凡事都能透過算計掌握在手中的古雷來說，此處與地獄無異。

「唔，里歐也這樣說過，你們是真的都把我當成笨蛋嗎？我好歹也是有好好考慮過的。」

加洛扁著嘴表達不滿，那表情使他看起來比實際年齡更為稚氣，而後用手托著腮幫子，垂著眼簾，用一種像是抱怨又像是懷念的語氣開始訴說。

「當知道古雷你把燃燒者當成實驗動物對待時，我根本完全不能接受，在心裏瘋狂吶喊這不該是自己的英雄會做的事，還暗自希望你就算騙我也好，跟我說這些都是無中生有的流言蜚語。被你背叛關進牢房的時候更覺得世界像是崩潰了，內心空蕩蕩的，邊哭邊祈求著你只是一時生氣想嚇嚇我，隔天你就會打開牢房，我們就會恢復原來的關係。」

不過他們原來又是什麼關係？與自己見過數次面的英雄與盲目崇拜偶像的小鬼？加洛崇拜著當時救了自己的古雷，古雷不排斥當時被他拯救的加洛，孤兒院的孩子及會探訪孤兒院的司令官，僅此而已，只是當下，或許加洛曾以為自己對古雷是特別的存在。

有些事情只有跳脫出去後才能看清真相，原來當時他們也僅看到彼此的單面，看似和諧的關係，單薄的讓人覺得寂寞。

加洛輕輕嘆了口氣，略微自嘲的聳了聳肩膀。

「不過事實上，你是真的想丟下我啊，畢竟被關了一個禮拜不聞不問，我連欺騙自己你還關心我這點都做不到啊。要不是里歐抓狂放火燒城市，我大概就死定了。」  
「……那你還能認為一切都算了？」

「可以喔。」加洛嘴角上揚起一個淺弧度，語氣輕快的回答古雷的問題，「因為在監牢被普羅米波利斯大火破壞時，我看到里歐的火焰在哭泣嘛，那時我意識到了——我果然還是想要救人。」

如果當時燃燒者認定自己的使命是讓火焰熊熊燃燒，那拯救他人應該就是加洛所認定的使命。曾幾何時，追隨心目中那名英雄的志向已經轉換成救人的意念，深深刻畫在加洛的靈魂裡，成了行動的信念；又曾幾何時，他已經有邁開自己的雙腳的力量，跨過眼前英雄的影子。

不管如何，就像里歐所說的，能切確明白自己的使命的確是件幸福的事。  
對著眉頭緊皺靜靜聆聽的古雷，加洛加深了嘴角上揚的弧度，維持左手托腮的姿勢，右手比出了當時的手勢，重複讓古雷困惑難解的那句話。

「所以抱歉古雷，我已經不會被你的話給迷惑了，就像我說過的，我會拯救里歐，拯救地球——還有拯救你！這就是我，加洛·提莫斯大人認真思考後的想法！」

「……啊？等等，你給我等一下。」

古雷是對這句話有印象，但整體發展太出乎意料。  
在按摩下剛剛才平靜下來的太陽穴又開始隱隱作動，古雷揉著有些發燙的血管試圖釐清長期以來的問題，答案呼之欲出，但他仍難以置信，研究者的思維讓他總是往最合理的方向思考，並在合理之中尋求答案。

加洛一直都是個意外，總是超出古雷規劃的合理範圍，就像方形堆中混雜的一個圓形一樣，所以覺得礙眼，覺得令人煩躁，這次也是，加洛再次超出古雷所認定的合理。

古雷覺得喉嚨乾澀，常理的思考被顛覆讓他的思緒向一團解不開的毛線團，嘴巴開闔了數次，始終找不是出適合的表達話語。

「……加洛，我再問你一次。」

他設想過加洛前來探訪的所有動機，但卻從沒有朝這孩子不恨他的路徑去思考過。

「你，這傢伙，到底來我這裡想做什麼？」  
「還用問嗎？」

加洛雙手環抱胸前，大大方方說出古雷這三個月來思索了千百次都尚未揭開的謎團，那個讓人不敢置信的答案。

「當然是來救你的啊！」

那是將周圍黑暗全打破的一句話，將古雷用罪惡感與猜疑築出的城牆打成碎片，認定是的劊子手的加洛手上根本不曾拿起斬首刀，他只是一直等待，等待跌倒的那一方抬起頭來發現，並主動握住他早已伸出去的手而已。

「太好了。你總算正眼看我了，古雷。」

不知為何，那藍天下出現的彩虹莫名有些泫然欲泣，就像古雷從加洛眼中看到的自己的表情。

「我一直在等古雷你肯跟我坦白說話的這一天，一直在等你肯聽我說話的這一天，不過三個月也未免太久了吧！」  
「為什麼……要做到這個地步？」  
「因為你在求救啊。」

這些日子即使被遭受冷臉對待，即使被漠視，再下次的會面依舊會出現在眼前原因就只是因為這個啊，就只是這麼單純，這麼愚蠢的理由。  
為什麼不能放下用罪將自己封閉起來的古雷，原因就只是因為他看不下去而已。  
不知不覺間加洛的音量提高了，傳達信念時的堅毅足以震撼進一個人的靈魂，古雷覺得眼前已經看慣的青年此刻有些陌生。

「你的臉上就寫著『拜託誰來救救我！』，雖然我對被你背叛這件事感到很難過很生氣，但看到這表情我根本無法不管你啊！你的人生還遭遇過什麼我不知道，但若是我跟我有關的部分，我就會想辦法拯救你！」

自己的痛苦是只屬於自己的東西，因為沒有人會對另一個人的人生完全感同身受，但彼此的人生有所連結的話，至少可以向對方借出肩膀扶持，在未來的某一天，那痛楚會漸漸癒合，變成能在談笑間用懷念語氣道出的過往，這並非遺忘過去的傷痛，而是不會再因此受傷。  
古雷所做的事並非能被完全原諒，但加洛仍是想帶古雷走向那樣的未來。

「說什麼拯救啊……你恨我的話，我反而會比較輕鬆。」  
「不可能的，因為古雷你也只是人啊，受傷會痛，不吃飯就會死，有野心，但也有著良知，會討厭他人，但也會受罪惡感折磨，跟大部分人一樣，沒有哪個普通人背著別人的恨意會覺得輕鬆的吧。」

不是惡魔也不是救世主，就只是個普通人類而已，要說古雷跟一般人有什麼不同，那也就只是犯了錯的人類罷了。

「真是敗給你了⋯⋯多管閒事。」

古雷用手指搓揉著眉間，不再是因為頭痛，而是阻止上升至鼻腔的溼意。  
伴隨加洛話語湧出的某種感情將心中長久燃燒的隱火給澆熄了，總覺得身體變得空蕩蕩的，莫名輕鬆。

「那你接著打算怎麼做？」  
「不知道，我還沒想好。」

還沒想好是什麼意思？

「還沒想好？」  
「嗯，現在開始想！」  
「——加洛你，是在整我嗎？」  
「不是啦不是啦！」  
看到古雷的臉已經黑了，加洛趕緊揮舞著手掌駁斥，他有種如果自己不好好解釋，接著就會看到對方覺醒開眼的瞬間。

「我之前只想說要先好好跟古雷談談，其他的都還沒開始計畫，畢竟之前我只是單純崇拜你，而你大概也只是遷就我而已。」  
「你到底希望我今天喊你幾次笨蛋……算了，你說的沒錯，我的確認為你是個很會盧人要東西，礙眼到不行的臭小鬼。」  
「應該還是有些可愛的地方吧？我記得小時候跟古雷出去時大家都說我可愛啊，以前去遊樂園時店家還多請我吃冰淇淋，那時我們還一人一半喔。」  
「把真正該記的事情忘記，卻把這種無關緊要的小事記那麼牢做什麼？我根本不記得那甜到爆味道還很詭異的楊桃冰淇淋……混帳！」

看到加洛寫滿『明明你也記得很牢嘛』的竊笑嘴臉，古雷只想咬掉自己的舌頭或是往加洛腹部上來一拳，他從未覺得眼前的玻璃如此礙事過。

還想說點什麼時，加洛探訪時必須按規定配戴的手環突然發出幾個音符的聲音，接著發出的是制式報告時間的女性聲音。

「加洛‧提莫斯先生，今日探訪時間還有三分鐘結束。」

「咦？總覺得今天時間過得特別快，是因為終於能跟古雷說上話的關係吧，之前一個人說話要撐半小時真的很辛苦耶。」  
「啊啊，我也覺得，聽你講半小時的廢話很痛苦。」  
這樣都要過三個月才肯開口。加洛盡力忍耐不對此進行吐槽，起身將平台上的蘋果塞回袋子，交給附近的檢察官，只要確認物品沒有任何問題，檢察官就會放行，把東西交到古雷手上。  
檢察官查看後點了點頭，將蘋果放進籃子，交由其他人員從另一邊入口送去。

手環再次發出聲音提醒探訪者時間，儘管加洛面露不滿，但向里歐撒嬌的那套總不能用在機械上，他不得不走回位置旁邊拿起隨身攜帶的行李準備離開。

將背袋重新揹回背上後，加洛似乎又想到了什麼，帶著對方已經看慣的一貫笑容轉身面向古雷。

「對了，古雷你今天問過我來看你為什麼一直笑對吧？」  
「？」好像的確是有這回事。

「因為拯救他人的英雄一定要笑啊，要笑著告訴被救的人說『沒事了，你已經得救了』，要笑著告訴他們，就算失去一切，只要等待未來就會有好事發生，這就是我的滅火道！」

加洛拳頭抵在自己胸口，然後朝玻璃方向伸直手臂，從加洛的角度看去，他將伴隨自己心臟跳動的信念握在手中，將他抵在古雷的胸前。加洛臉浮上些許紅暈，儘管對自己熱血到有些幼稚的行為感到害羞，但比起無謂的羞恥，他有更重要的話想告訴古雷，向一度想放棄自己性命的古雷傳達。  
理所當然，要用最棒的笑容。

「所以我笑的原因，是因為我想用笑容來告訴你，能活下去是件很快樂的事！」

「雖然古雷你真的很不像話，但那時你的背影依然為我指引了未來的方向，回憶不起過去的空洞是被你所填滿的，這樣的生活不全是痛苦，至少我覺得我有段很不錯的人生。在之後我會跟你走上不一樣的路，成為自己心目中描繪的救火英雄。」

所以古雷也試著原諒自己吧。  
自己的痛苦是只屬於自己的東西，所以人只能背負起自己的痛苦。  
但同樣的，能將背負的痛苦放下的人也只有自己。  
跟古雷的固執纏鬥了三個月，加洛終於能將這想法傳遞出去，儘管有些像是倚老賣老的老頭會有的想法，但這確實是加洛從人生中得到的體悟。

「說出來了，總覺得⋯⋯有點害羞啊。」  
「⋯⋯走之前刻意說這種事，你是想耍帥嗎？」  
「這個嘛，雖然本意不是這樣，但你覺得我這樣很帥的話，就讓我帥上一回吧。」

叩叩。  
古雷後方的鐵門傳來兩聲敲門聲，警備員開門進入，明示時間已到，要古雷結束這禮拜的探訪，古雷向來者點頭，單手靠著平台站起身。  
加洛明白就算捨不得，也到該離開的時候了。  
「那下次見，古雷，我會再來的，蘋果記得要吃喔。」  
「⋯⋯我討厭蘋果。」  
「真的假的！？從沒聽你說過啊！」

古雷在走進鐵門後方，在門關起來前轉頭向加洛補上一句話。

「但蘋果確實是很好的食物，無論我喜歡或討厭，都不會改變我對這事實的認知。」  
「啊，咦？喔。」

這是什麼意思？  
加洛困惑的抓了抓頭髮，不了解對方突然朝自己說這句話的用意何在。  
話說在門關起來的瞬間，古雷是不是對自己笑了？

跟著引領自己的警備員回到自己待的牢房，古雷點頭向看守示意，看守回以點頭，拿出鑰匙打開牢房的大門。  
「發生什麼好事了嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「啊，沒什麼，只是覺得您今天跟往常不太一樣，感覺整個人放鬆了不少。」  
「我嗎？」

在打開的大門後方，古雷看到加洛探訪帶來的蘋果已經被穩妥妥的放在桌上，古雷發出一絲細不可聞的嘆息，輕輕動了下嘴角，走進他現在該待的地方。

「可惜猜錯了，沒發生什麼好事，只是一如既往被煩人的小鬼纏著聽他講話而已，被他害得腦袋無法思考，不吃點東西根本撐不下去。」

本來也就只是當作打招呼的隨口詢問，守衛陪笑說了句原來如此，闔上牢房鐵門繼續他的工作。

古雷從桌上的袋子裡拿出一顆蘋果，成熟的飽滿色澤，散發出隔著玻璃無法聞到的果香。蘋果就是蘋果，顏色鮮紅且富含鐵質，但本質上跟血完全沾不上邊。他將蘋果湊近嘴邊，連皮一口咬下，香氣伴隨脆甜的果肉擴散至口腔，出乎人意料的香甜可口。  
也許他並沒有自己認為的這麼討厭他。  
從現在開始喜歡上，或許也是有辦法的吧。


End file.
